


of all things lost and found

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy accidentally opens up a video file that Jemma made for her while she was stuck on that planet alone, it changes everything between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of all things lost and found

It’s an accident, or so Daisy insisted. All she wanted to do was to look over the picture files of the planet that Jemma had been trapped on, she hadn’t meant to click the video files that Fitz had left in the folder as well.

 

“…Skye if you…well if you’re seeing this is will have been some kind of miracle and you guys have figured out a way to get here and…and hopefully I’m home and this will never make it to you.” Jemma on the screen looked exhausted, the bags under her eyes suggested a continuous lack of sleep and the blue shadows across her face didn’t help.

 

“I just wanted to make something, a sort of last will and testament if you will though perhaps that should be on another file,” Jemma ruminated, her eyes darting away from the screen like they always did when she was thinking and getting an idea, when she looked back she smiled slightly and shook her head, “Another time. I guess really this is a good bye. Specific to you of course, I’ve made one for all the team. If…if you’re still on the team, I’ve no idea how things have turned out.”

 

Jemma frowned and Daisy knew she should have turned it off, deleted the file and walked away but she couldn’t stop looking and wished she could reach through the time and space and the screen and just touch Jemma so she knew she wasn’t alone then.

 

“There are things I want to tell you regardless,” Jemma continued, her brow furrowed in a way that Daisy knew was her serious face, something she’d seen far too much of these days and she missed Jemma’s laughter, idly thinking that when this was does she’d find Jemma and drag her out to some dumb comedy movie and let Jemma complain the whole time about it.

 

“Like for one, I think you’re amazing. Powers or no powers and I mean that Skye. It’s something I wish you could see in yourself.” Jemma’s face changed, a fond smile on it, “And second is…well….second is how much I care. I imagine you know that I care but I don’t send biscuits in a care package to just anyone you know. Even if I know you didn’t eat them, which you should of.” It was good to hear Jemma teasing, if only for a second.

 

Jemma paused and then got quiet, it was hard to hear her over the wind and sand that picked up behind her, “I do care so much,” Jemma admitted, “I do love you so much.”

 

Daisy froze at the words and then the video on the screen fritzed out and stopped and she was left looking at Jemma’s sincere face, her eyes soft though the colour was partially seeped away because of the planet and Daisy swallowed hard, thinking about what she had just heard.

 

The decision, when she came to it, was possibly the easiest thing she’d had yet.

 

She still waved at Jemma’s door before giving up and slipping the USB under it, her heart hammering. She heard footsteps and then Jemma came to the door, opening it and holding the USB and looking curiously at Daisy.

 

“Just watch it,” Daisy blurted out, tapping her hands nervously at her side, “Just yeah…watch it.”

 

“Daisy is everything all right?” Jemma frowned and peered at her, trying to discern some kind of visible problem.

 

“Everything’s fine,” Daisy grinned, “Or it is going to be fine, can you-”

 

“Just watch it?” Jemma interrupted her, slightly bemused.

 

“Yup, that.” Daisy nodded and internally winced, wishing she’d been just a little smoother.

 

“Did you want to come in while I do?”

 

“Probably best I don’t.” Daisy admitted, “I’ll just stay out here.”

 

“If you insist.” Jemma murmured, frowning and looking over at her again carefully until Daisy shot her a look that promised she was fine.

 

Jemma slunk back inside, door slightly ajar and when she turned on the video file Daisy had put on the USB Daisy could only just hear herself talking.

 

“Jemma if you’re getting this it means I didn’t chicken out at your door, so…yay me. She said honestly. And getting away from the point and look, don’t be mad but I saw your video. The one you made for me on that planet.”

 

From her small view into the room Daisy could see Jemma stiffen but she didn’t turn it off and mercifully kept watching.

 

“And I know I wasn’t supposed to but I did and I swear it was an accident, there was no snooping involved. I mean you’re the Sherlock between us and hey does that make me Watson? Think I can pull off a cane?”

 

Daisy winced at her own rambling, shoulders falling a little but she heard Jemma giggle slightly and it made her feel better.

 

“Off topic, you know how I get. The point is, you put it all on the line and didn’t mean to but hey, I can at least manage to put myself all on the line too.” She heard herself take a deep breath and then, “Did I ever tell you that I’ve got a thing for scientists? I mean not Fitz, this isn’t about Fitz, it’s really just one scientist though I guess Bobbi’s okay too…I mean, it’s you. I’ve got a thing for you. And by thing I mean…I love you too Jemma.”

 

She heard the tapping of a key and the video stopping and Jemma rushing out of her chair. The door flung open wider and Jemma stared at her as she looked back at Jemma.

 

“So…surprise?” Daisy tried for humour, smile a bit strained and then Jemma pressed her lips together right before she began laughing.

 

“Really Daisy?” Jemma stopped, breathless and amused, her eyes lit up in a way that Daisy was entranced by.

 

“I’d be your lab rat any day.” Daisy joked, wiggling her eyebrows just a little and it started Jemma off again in laughter. When she stopped Daisy fell a bit serious, clearing her throat, “I’m sorry I watched the video.”

 

“I’m not.” Jemma stopped her, stepping out into the hallway to grab her hand. “If it got you here I’m really not, Daisy.”

 

Her breath caught in her throat a second, seeing that look of pure fondness on Jemma’s face without all the shadows and exhaustion on top of it, and then Daisy took a step forward, raising her hand to cup Jemma’s cheek at the same time Jemma took in a ragged breath and leaned into her hand.

 

“The hallways not a place for makeouts.” Jemma muttered, her eyes not leaving Daisy.

 

“It could be.” Daisy offered and Jemma chuckled.

 

“Come inside instead.” Jemma took a step back and Daisy followed without delay until they both through the threshold and the door shut behind them.

 

“So now can we makeout?” Daisy teased but it was a moot point as Jemma pulled her in for a kiss anyway.


End file.
